1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber stopper that is fastened to, for example, a bogie of a railway vehicle by means of bolting and abuts against a link rod connecting the bogie side and the vehicle body side to limit lateral movement of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a railway vehicle has a structure in which a bogie vertically supports a vehicle body via an air spring or the like, and, for example, the bogie side and the vehicle body side are connected by a link rod that transmits forward and rearward forces such as a drive force and a brake force.
Also as shown in FIG. 24, a rubber stopper 101 is provided on the bogie side, and when the vehicle body side is significantly laterally displaced, the rubber stopper 101 abuts against a middle portion of a link rod 102 inclined with displacement of the vehicle body. The rubber stopper 101 abuts against the link rod 102 to limit lateral movement of the vehicle body side and ensure horizontal rigidity of the railway vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-208468 discloses such a rubber stopper in which a viscous material is sealed to increase damping performance and improve riding comfort.